


Home Sweet Home

by Samsangel_Gabrielsmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Gabriel, JUST FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsangel_Gabrielsmoose/pseuds/Samsangel_Gabrielsmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a rough day at work, but Sam makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

Sometimes, Gabriel really hated his job. It wasn’t that working as a kindergarten teacher wasn’t rewarding, because sometimes it really was. He loved working with kids, and seeing their little faces light up when something really clicked was the best sight in the world.   
But some days, things got a bit too much for him. Sometimes the kids were cranky, or sad, or just down right difficult. And that took a lot of dealing with, often leaving Gabriel stressed and exhausted.

He was a good teacher, everyone said so. The kids loved him even on the bad days. He always tried his best to make them happy. But really, some days all he wanted was to go home and snuggle on the couch with his boyfriend and a massive bag of candy.  
Today was one of those days.

A lot of the kids in Gabriel’s class had come down with colds, which made them understandably miserable. Gabriel had managed to catch it too, and was suffering with a pounding head ache. He had to send three children home they were feeling so unwell, and by the end of the day he felt absolutely terribly and ready to drop. It was a great relief when the last parents and children had left the playground, and he had tidied up the classroom. He made his way slowly towards his car and texted Sam on the way.

> On my way home, thank goodness. Can’t wait to see you.

He smiled at the mere thought of his wonderful boyfriend. Sam was pretty much the only thing that had kept him going through the day. The image of his tall, handsome boyfriend flitted like a breath of fresh air through his head, and he sighed softly as he got into his car and prepared the drive home. He smiled widely as he received a reply to his text.

> Okay love. See you soon, will have hot chocolate and Pjs waiting for you.

Despite the pounding in his head, he managed to drive home without yelling too much at pedestrians and other motorists. The roads were reasonably quiet, and it didn’t take him too long to drive to where he longed to be.

He let out a deep breath he hadn’t even realised he was holding when he pulled up at the drive of his and Sam’s house. He was so glad that Sam was home, and that they would be able spend time together. They were often both busy with work and it was quite rare for them to be able to spend a proper evening together. It was so good to be home.

Sam was waiting for him in the lounge, with hot chocolate as promised. He also had a huge bag of skittles and a blanket. Gabriel was reminded of exactly why he loved his boyfriend when he tumbled into his arms and received a very much needed hug.  
Sam gently kissed the top of Gabriel’s head and rearranged him to sit properly on his lap. Gabriel looked terrible, almost on the edge of tears. He always got emotion when he was sick, but luckily Sam was always there to care for him. 

“Rough day, gorgeous?” He murmured, and only got a muffled grumble as a reply. He chuckled and began to gently rub Gabriel’s stiff shoulders. Slowly, the smaller man began to relax until he was loose and pliant in Sam’s strong arms. 

“Better?” Sam asked softly, stroking his boyfriend’s silky blonde hair. Gabriel nodded sleepily and shifted a little bit so that he was curled up with his head against Sam’s chest. He took a sip of hot chocolate, and took a couple of painkillers for his headache, already feeling warm and drowsy. Sam continued to rub his back and shoulders in slow, soothing circles. After a few minutes, Gabriel began to purr, which made Sam grin and hold him a little bit closer. He carefully pulled the blanket over the both of them, tucking Gabriel up snuggly. He could he quite the mother hen when the mood took him and he didn’t want his boyfriend getting any sicker.

Gabriel hummed happily and snuggled down. He felt incredibly warm and safe in Sam’s embrace. After a few short minutes, his breathing deepened and he found himself slipping off into a quiet and comfortable sleep. 

Sam smiled warmly when he heard Gabriel begin to snore quietly. Taking care of his boyfriend on nights like these made him truly happy, and he couldn’t imagine anything better than falling asleep with Gabriel safe in his arms.


End file.
